The Missing Pranksters
by ImmortalDragonRider
Summary: Taken and updated from my lost account, SlytherinServant. Summary:Fred and George have been taken by a mysterious stranger. And this time, it's not a prank. I know the summary sucks, but the story is much better.


**Chapter One**

Arthur let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to fill out information about his sons, holding back the worried tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes at any moment. Looking up from the stack of papers on his lap, he got a glimpse at the rest of his family. Molly was seated on a wooden bench sobbing into her hands. Ron and Ginny were seated on either side of her on the bench trying to comfort her. Percy was standing in the corner of the room staring at the floorboards, not saying a word. Harry and Hermione were having a conversation with some expert aurors. Arthur let out another sigh and continued to fill out the paperwork. Fred and George had been missing for a day now. The family had waited anxiously the previous day, hoping for their return in time for their birthday celebration. When the twins still hadn't returned that morning, that's when Arthur decided they should all go report the twins missing. He hated having to say it. That was one thing he had never wanted to say ever since the day Bill was born. He never wanted to lose any of his children, that's why he'd never let any of them go anywhere alone. He didn't give Bill his freedom until he was a legal adult at the age of eighteen. But he thought since the twins never left each other alone, he could make an exception. That's where Arthur felt he'd made his mistake.

The previous day...

''Dad?'' Fred asked from his seat on the couch. Arthur looked up from the newest issue of the Daily Prophet as he tried to figure out which twin had spoken. Fred could tell his father needed help, so he waved his hand. That helped a little, but Arthur was still unsure which twin it was.

''Yes...George?'' Arthur asked uncertainly. Fred laughed softly.

''Fred.''

''Oh, sorry. Yes, Fred?'' Arthur looked a tad embarrassed. Fred noticed but kept his thoughts to himself.

''I was just wondering if George and I could go pick up a few more supplies?'' Fred asked. Arthur stared at the eldest twin for a moment. Finally, he sighed.

''Now, boys. Normally, I'd prefer you wait until you were eighteen and a legal adult before you go wandering around on your own.'' Arthur started. George spoke up.

''Come on, Dad. We'll have each other.'' He pleaded. Arthur sighed.

''Now Fred, I-''

''I'm George.''

''Right! George, I'd really prefer it if maybe Percy went and got the extra supplies.'' Arthur finished.

''Arthur, come on. Their seventeen today. I think they're old enough to go to the store alone as long as they stay together.'' Molly said, who had been eavesdropping. The twins smiled at this and looked expectantly at their father. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow sigh.

''Fine. Just be careful boys.'' He answered. The twins stood up and after thanking their father, headed out the door. _''They'll be fine. They're smart.'' _Arthur thought to himself. However, if he had known that when they walked out that door they wouldn't walk back in, he wouldn't have said yes.

* * *

Fred's eyes slowly fluttered open and he was throughly shocked to find that even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see anything. He just saw darkness. He shifted on the cold floor and jumped when he heard a soft whimper from somewhere in the darkness. He knew that whimper anywhere. It had to have been George. Fred felt around in the dark until he felt the soft hair of his twin. Presumably, George was sleeping. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have whimpered when Fred's elbow had dug into his arm, but instead would have cried out in pain to tell Fred he had hurt him. That was something Fred had learned about him over the years. Carefully, he searched until he found George's shoulder and gently shook it to wake him. Fred heard George groan and he must've realized their situation, because he then spoke.

''Fred?'' He asked catiously, in case he was mistaken. Luckily, he wasn't.

''Right here, George.'' Fred replied. He felt movement next to him, meaning his brother had just sat up.

''Where are we?'' Fred heard him say. That was the thing, he didn't know.

''I wish I knew, Georgie.''

''If they were going to throw us a suprise party, they could've at least left a candle lit. How rude.'' George said.

''Speaking of rude, will you stop that?'' Fred asked. George was confused.

''Stop what?'' He asked.

''Stop kicking me, git.'' Fred answered.

''I'm not doing anything.'' That response caught him off guard. If George wasn't kicking him, then what was poking at his leg? He ran his hand across his leg until he felt a cold liquid near the kneecap. He didn't need to think twice; Fred knew what that was.

''George...I don't think we're alone.

* * *

Arthur turned the paperwork into the Minister and looked towards his family. Percy and Ginny were looking at Arthur as if expecting him to say something while Ron continued to rub his hand in circles on his mother's back for comfort. Molly had tear-filled eyes and a ragged tissue hung limply in her hand, as it was soaked in her tears. Hermione was mumbling something under her breath and Harry was helping Ron to comfort .

''Come on, everyone.'' Arthur said.

''Dad, what if we can't find Fred and George?'' Ginny asked nervously. Arthur bent down so he was equal height with her.

''Just think positive, Gin. We'll find them, I know we will. I won't stop looking until we do.'' He promised. Ginny nodded and tried to hold back her own tears. Arthur smiled at her and stood back to his normal height.

''Let's get back to the Burrow.''

Fred and George sat in the dark for what seemed like hours until they heard a door creak open and a blinding light stung at their eyes. Once they stopped seeing spots, they turned to glare at their kidnapper. They weren't at all shocked when they discovered who it was. Lucius Malfoy approached them, a wide grin spread across his face.

''We should've known you'd be behind this, Malfoy.'' Fred spat, his tone filled with hatred. Lucius simply chuckled at this comment.

''Looks like you're not as stupid as Draco claims you to be.'' Lucius grinned. It was George's turn to speak.

''Why would you listen to your son? He can barely fly a broom, let alone give you the correct information.'' George's tone, like his brother's, was also laced with hatred and disgust. Lucius frowned and stared at the twin who had just spoken.

''I'd be careful with the way you speak to me. There's nothing holding me back from killing you, Frederick.'' Lucius hissed. George snickered.

''You really are pathetic, Malfoy. You can't even tell that I'm _George_, and not Fred.'' George taunted. Lucius slapped George in the face.

''Don't talk to me like that, you little brat. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.'' Lucius snarled, stepping closer. Fred placed himself protectively in front of George.

''Don't touch my brother!'' He snapped. Lucius smiled and left the room, leaving the twins alone once more.

* * *

The Weasley family didn't have even the slightest idea of where the twins were until Ron noticed something strange while he was doing chores one day. As he stole a glimpse at the Weasley family clock, he noticed blurred letters. He suspiciously walked towards it and watched in confusion as the blurred letters focused into a location. He gasped.

''Mum! Dad! Ginny! Percy!'' He called out urgently. His family rushed into the room, along with his two best friends.

''Ron, what is it?'' Hermione asked. Ron pointed at the new location on the clock.

''The location! _Malfoy Manor_. Fred and George's hands are pointing to it! That's where they're being held!''

* * *

The twins were in bad shape. Fred and George both had multiple cuts and bruises scattering their bodies. George had dried blood on his face from a deep cut made by a dagger. The bottom half of his sweater's sleeve was dyed red from his attempts to wipe the blood from his face. Lucius stared at them with mock pity on his face.

''You see what happens when you disobey me?'' He asked. Fred got up the stregnth and courage to reply.

''You talk as if your our father. Is this what you do to Draco when he disobeys you?'' Fred managed to choke out. As Lucius prepared to silence him, the security system began to beep an alert. He turned towards the monitor and was enraged to see a group of gingers, a brunette, and a boy with dark messy hair approaching the manor.

**''**Greyback! Macnair!'' The two Death Eaters ran in. Lucius turned to them.

''Take care of these two. I think a rescue party is after them.'' The two nodded and headed towards the twins. Fred and George backed away but knew there was no escape.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were the first ones to enter the room, followed closely by Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Percy.

''Stop or they die!'' The group turned towards the right where Macnair had George in a headlock, with a wand pointed at his temple. To the right of him, Greyback had Fred in the same position.

A/N: Cliffhanger! So, what did you guys think? Reviews make me happy. A happy authoress equals faster updates!


End file.
